You Transcend Everything
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: A selection of poems about Cecil and Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale). Originally posted on Ao3
1. First Date

Finally. It only took an

Understanding born of death and

Resurrection to see the

Reality of this. It only took one

Year of patience to get offered the

Part you had been

Admirably waiting to play. The

Night is full of the fruits of a

Tender new love and all that blooms and

Springs from it.

A clear day and a

Night where mass terror and

Destruction is paid no heed to

After a magic of a finality going

To fruition.

Under the moon light

New beginnings can be

Introduced.

Certainties can be explored and uncertainties can be

Attainted to.

New starts. A new life that comes from the scare only

Death can bring. The realisation of

Abandonment, of fright. Of being so

Scared that you were going to

Miss your one chance for

Adventure and

Romance.

That special time where no

Certainty of

Abduction or change can

Spoil the ambience. It is

Utterly perfect.

After you have eaten and you have

Laughed and you have

Lightly touched

Arms, you are sated.

Biologically you are both full and

Content. Emotionally you are

Overwhelmed and in

Adoration that your date has signed off your

Time together with the appropriate oral ending.


	2. He and Him

He has perfect hair.

He has swirling tattoos.

He is forever in his lab coat.

He has no fashion sense.

He is more human.

He has a third eye.

He is locked in science.

He is fixed in a land without reason.

He chews too loudly.

He overshares.

He works too hard.

He works in public.

He works with dangers.

He works for dangers.

He lives for facts.

He lives for stories.

He is late.

He is early.

He falls too late.

He falls too early.

He is lost.

He is found.

He is in love.

He is in love.


	3. Welcome to Night Vale

Welcome to this strange and

Exciting place. Come into our strange new

Land. We will welcome you with open arms and not succumb to

Cannibalism. We will take your

Order and let you dine on mandated pizza.

Make yourself at home here and let

Every creature become your neighbour and let your

Troubles become

Our troubles. Take in our

New experiences and our differences and learn to

Indulge them. Learn to

Grow into a better

Human, a better person because of it.

Turn your ear to the mouth, to the

Voice and welcome him in with

Adoration.

Let love be returned and fulfil

Everlasting destinies.


	4. Perfection is Not Real

Perception is how you are to me. You are my

Ever glowing light, the setting of my sun and the lights over

Radon Canyon. You are the significant

Fear that unsettles me and the

Every day fear that I accept as home. You are the

Calm thought in my nightmare, my

Terror in my waking.

In day and in night everything is an

Obvious reminder of what you are to me.

Night settles in and

I need you.

Sleep overpowers me and you save me –

Not in any way that you would know but a more powerful,

Overwhelming way. A sacred kind of

Trust that comes with a deep and profound

Respect and love. You are my all, my

Excitement, my fear, my hopes and all my dreams. In my

Arms you are found, and you will never be

Lost.


	5. I Only Know Two Things

I love you. That much is unbearably

Obvious and has been known since your first

Night. Your first night that you

Lay in my arms was when I knew

You loved me too.

Knowledge is the

Nice warm hug welcoming you in.

Occasion is the pompous that

Welcomes you into that knowledge.

Trust is the deliverance safe into that discovery.

Without this knowledge

Our uncertainties can

Trouble us. With this

Honest revelation can we bask in the

Innocent of our

Nurturing blossom. With care this can

Grow into the most

Secure knowledge we can ever know.


	6. It's a Different Kind of Fear

It's a different kind of

Terrifying. It's a different

Kind of fear. To wake

Up and realise

That one Voice can talk its way into your

Heart.

It's a different kind of

Ordeal. It's a different

Kind of trial. To slowly

Sink into the warmth

Of the Voice that is resting by your

Head.

It's a different kind of

Trust. It's a different

Kind of step. To give your

All to the Voice that is wrapped in your

Arms.

It's a different kind of

Fate. It's a different

Kind of hope. To know that

At the Voice still wants to gaze into your

Eyes.

It's a different kind of

Scare. A different

Kind of struggle. To let in

The Voice that wants to whisper in your

Ear.

It's a different kind of

Hope. It's a different

Kind of Love. To accept

All the love the Voice wants to give

You.


	7. Scientific Interest (I Fell In Love)

Slowly it happens, looking at

Carlos and seeing him. The

Iridescent beauty that

Encircles his aura. My eyes do

Not _see_ him at first but when they

Truly do I am taken aback.

I feel like I am seeing the

First light after being blind all my life.

I feel like I can only hear the soft caress of his voice,

Cradling me.

I feel like the day is finally dawning after the longest of

Nights.

To me, he is perfect. To me he is

Everything. And as he

Radiates such strong perfect I wonder how I

Ever managed to live without the

Sight of him in my life.

Truthfully, I fall fast.


	8. That Would Be Neat

This is how I speak the language of my

Heart as it beats for you.

As it pumps on and on, all the blood

Throughout my body hums

Worship of you. My

Organs know of you and they

Understand and practice my

Love. I have not one single

Doubt that it will be better yet,

Brighter still when you bless my

Entity with the positive.

Not that I would have ever rushed you, dear Carlos. The

End result would stay the same.

At the start of your question, I'm at the other end of the

Telephone, just waiting to answer.


	9. The Voice of Night Vale

The pillar at the heart of the community, at the centre of the

Hubbub. Watching and reporting on the

Events of all in their care. The

Voice of the people. The voice for the equal

Opportunities for human, floating cats and

Inhuman. The one who has a deep

Care for his neighbours. The

Eldritch abomination with the

Oral talent to encompass the

Future and the past with the

Niche of his tone. Encircling

In his arms all of the

Greater community. All with an equal share of his

Heart. But one has a greater hold.

The outsider with the perfect hair will have such strong

Value to the man who will

Always do his duty to his people and to his

Land. Pillars and perfection will be in

Equilibrium to the share of his heart.


	10. We Are Something Made Out of Nothing

We drift aimlessly, we

Every one of us, we are floating

Around in this vast unknown. This

Realisation should not alarm you, it is

Entirely safe. It is just

Another part of the day to day

Structure of our lives.

Our lives are meaningless.

Meaningless without meaning.

Every time we come

To this realisation we try to

Harden our outer shells and separate our

Indecisive moves from our decisive motives.

Nevertheless no matter how

Ginormous our universe is and how

Magnificently significant we are we

Apathetic. But you my

Dear, you ground me. Instead of floating round in this vast

Endless, cold, harsh

Unknown, you

Pull me in. You keep me at a stable

Orbit. You keep me from flying and you keep me from

Falling.

No matter how lost I am, how

Out of touch and disconnected I feel, when we are

Together I feel at

Home.

In your embrace, the

Night cannot steal me. Your love

Guards me and keeps the world at bay.

Importance is irrelevant, and

Nothing could stop this. We are

Nothings. We are only live through

Oxygen that we breathe in. We are

Thousands of tiny atomics

Held to together to form ourselves.

Inside we are filled with space and

Nothing. Yet somehow my love has

Grown.


	11. The Beauty I See When At Look At You

Centring on

Every little

Contour line that

Is forking over your

Lovely face

As a winding river.

Noise is a

Distance noise, a far off

Call that is drowned out by the

Absolute

Radiance I see in the

Lights in your eyes.

Ordinance is

Surpassed by beauty.


End file.
